Love Is Sweet, Like Ramen
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: Naruto is invited to Hinata's apartment so she could make him some homemade ramen. But what happens when Hinata heard Naruto say something in the past effects that moment when Naruto kisses her when she is sleeping. AU with a very sweet ending


**Hello everyone!**

**This is my 7th story so far and the idea for it just came to me a few days ago.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it! :) It was fun coming up with what would happen in it :)**

* * *

******************_I DO NOT own the manga/anime Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!_**

**So without further ado, Please enjoy my One-Shot 'Love Is Sweet, Like Ramen'**

* * *

Hinata walked slowly down the street; carrying a bag full of grocery.

She looked down at her bag and lifted it up so it was at eye level. "This should be enough right? Or maybe I should have bought more food…" she shrugged, "I don't think it matters. I'll just make homemade ramen today."

As she continued walking, she saw a red fox ran through her legs; which made her trip, scattering all of her groceries.

"Shoot," she said under her breath, as she got up to pick up her groceries.

"STOP YOU FOX!" a male voice yelled out as he panted and stopped in front of Hinata. "God, foxes are fast."

He then looked down at Hinata and shock covered his face, "Did you trip because of that fox Hinata?"

Hinata smiled, "D-don't worry about it N-Naruto-kun, it's fine."

"No it's not fine, it's my fault the fox was running," Naruto bent down by Hinata and started helping her pick up her, "Here I'll help you!"

Hinata blushed, "No it's really fine N-Naruto-kun!" she said while she started picking up her groceries faster.

"No don't worry about it, I'll help!" he smiled.

Hinata was dazed and looked at Naruto as he helped her.

She snapped herself out of her daze and started picking up the last grocery of hers but right then, Naruto and her hands touched.

Hinata pulled away quickly, "Ah, I'm sorry!"

Naruto hid his flushed face, "Nah, d-don't worry about it."

Once all of the groceries were in the bags, Naruto and Hinata slowly got up.

They both were looking down awkwardly.

Finally Hinata gave some courage and broke the awkwardness.

"Um N-Naruto-kun..."

"Uh yeah Hinata?"

"Since you helped me pick up my groceries, I want to thank you so... uh... would you like to have some ramen with me?"

Naruto's face lit up, "Really? You're going to make ramen today?"

Hinata hid her face and nodded.

Naruto smiled, "Sure I could go for some ramen right now, since that fox already ruined my ramen that I was eating..."

He then slapped his head, _'Really Naruto? You just had to say _that_? Now she'll think you're only going for the ramen!"_

Hinata held back a giggle, "Okay then."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata entered Hinata's apartment.

"Um... please make yourself at home Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled nervously. You see, she never had a male come into her apartment before.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled as they moved removed their shoes and switched them into slippers.

Naruto quickly sat on the couch where he had a great view of the kitchen. _'This way I'll be able to see Hinata cook for me!' _he thought to himself.

Hinata made her way into the kitchen and started getting her ingredients from her grocery bags, the cabinets, and the refrigerator.

She started slicing and dicing while sneaking quick glances of Naruto, who was pretty much enjoying seeing her cook and seeing her face.

She then stopped herself from glancing at him, _'No this isn't right! Naruto likes Sakura and not me,' _she thought to herself and sighed.

* * *

After Hinata's homemade ramen was done, Hinata brought over a bowl of ramen for Naruto; she also brought over a bowl for herself.

Naruto smiled at Hinata and said, "Thank you," he then broke his chop sticks and said, "Itadakimasu!" and then took a whole chuck of ramen and stuffed it into his mouth.

Hinata starred at Naruto while he swallowed the noodles down his throat. She was waiting for him to give her a response on how he thought about her homemade ramen.

His expression was not the expression Hinata was hoping for. His expression was joyful, sweet, and handsome. What Hinata had expected was for him to just smile. But instead of just a joyful, sweet, handsome smile, he said to her, "This is the best ramen I have ever tasted Hinata! You're really good at cooking! But shhh~ don't tell Ichiraku I said that," he laughed, his fabulous, and continued to eat her homemade ramen.

Hinata smiled and hid her blushing face from Naruto, "Thank you Naruto-kun!"

"You're welcome," he said through ramen in his mouth, but Hinata didn't seem to care, "Like I said you're a really good cook, oh and hey, are you going to eat your ramen?"

Hinata shook her head while smiling at Naruto, "You can have it!"

Naruto swallowed down his remaining ramen and said, "Thanks you're the best!" and took her bowl of ramen.

"Y-you're welcome," she said with a soft voice.

She then got up and made her way to the kitchen to grab another bowl of ramen for Naruto.

Hinata starred happily at him but then remembered a painful memory; the memory of hearing Naruto say that he liked Sakura.

She shook her head and again reminded herself, _'He doesn't like you Hinata! He likes Sakura... there's no way he's going to change his mind after hearing him say that to Sasuke..."_

* * *

After watching Naruto eat five bowls of ramen, Hinata fell asleep on the couch.

Naruto noticed Hinata fell asleep right after his seventh bowl of ramen.

Naruto brought his hand up to his head, "Damn it! I was too focused on the wonderful ramen that she made me! Ugh! Now that she's asleep what am I supposed to do?"

He thought for a few minutes and decided his plan.

Then he went over to Hinata's room to grab Hinata and himself and blanket.

While putting a blanket over her, Naruto put a pillow under her head. Without even checking if she was sleep or awake, he kissed her on her forehead.

He then grabbed a pillow and put it on the floor next to Hinata while moving the coffee table aside, then he laid the second blanket on the floor.

"Now I'll wash the dishes for her!"

Naruto picked up his bowls and made his way towards the kitchen. He cleaned the counters and washed the dishes.

For what seemed like two hours, Naruto made his way to the bed on the floor that he made for himself, but before lying down, he kissed Hinata on her cheek.

He starred at her wondering if he should kiss her on the lips or the forehead next.

"Well if she wakes up when I kiss her on the lips she could find out how I really feel about her and then I could tease her about her being my Sleeping Beauty," he chuckled, "Okay that's what I'll do!"

Naruto leaned in close to Hinata's lips and kissed her.

Her eyes slowly opened, and she kissed back.

After a while it was hard to breathe, so Hinata broke away first.

She then realized what she had just done.

"Oh I'm really sorry Naruto-kun I… I…"

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry about it. I noticed since you kissed me back, you like me don't you?"

Hinata hid her face under her covers, "Please Naruto, don't tease me! I… I didn't mean to kiss you back! I was just surprised and didn't know what was going on!" She held in her tears so Naruto wouldn't know she was crying and how she actually felt for him.

Naruto voice sounded hurt, "Wait… what?"

"I-I think it's best that you… l-leave now Naruto…"

Naruto tighten his fists and held back a tear, but it was no use, that tear fell down anyway.

"Hinata I-I won't leave until I see you face!"

_'What am I going to do? If he saw me now, I know I might break down and…'_

It was too late; Naruto pulled the covers off Hinata and went on his knees beside her.

"H-Hinata look at me," he waited but she didn't turn, "I know that you have feelings for me since I notice the way you look at me! Why are you acting like this right now when the guy you like just kissed you first and that means that he likes you! Why are you acting like this right now?"

_'Did I really just hear him say that he likes me…? But I thought…'_

"Hey Hinata-"

She quickly turned around and starred into his marble eyes, "Did you just say that you liked me?"

Naruto reacted slowly but he did nod a yes.

Hinata looked confused and tears were running down her cheeks, "But I thought you like Sakura! You even told Sasuke you did last year on New Year's! How can you-"

Naruto stopped her with a laugh.

Hinata was confused, "How can you laugh at a time like this?"

Naruto wiped a tear from her cheek, "You heard that?"

She nodded.

Naruto smirked, "That was just something to tell Sasuke to stop ignoring his feelings for Sakura and start showing them to her. I didn't really mean that I liked her or anything like that," he paused and took Hinata's hands, "I've liked you for a really long time now, did you know that?"

Hinata shook her head.

"All I've been thinking about is you," he continued, "Why would I like someone like Sakura who kicks and punches me all the time when I like someone who is sweet, kind, and gentle," he moved closer to Hinata, so close they were now touching each other's noses but it didn't seem to bother Hinata one bit, "and that sweet, kind, and gentle person is you Hinata."

Naruto leaned in for a kiss but Hinata beat him.

"Why didn't you just say so earlier?" Hinata said through their kiss.

* * *

Now all was good with Naruto and Hinata and you wouldn't believe what happened in their lives after that moment.

Let's just say that Naruto was a bad boy and Hinata gave birth to five kids, with two on the way ;)

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Did you like it?**

**Nice reviews are great and thank you for reading my new oneshot story! I really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

**~EsteVamp4998~**


End file.
